Season 3 (my version)
by KandiKisses
Summary: This is my version of season 3. Oliver finally decides to let Felicity in. RATED M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

"We both did." rang I Oliver's mind over and over on the flight back to Starling City. "Why? WHY? Did I have to say that to her?" he thought. He could have told her the truth, that he really did mean it, and that he was too chicken shit to admit to it, but he didn't.

Felicity's light snoring broke him from his mind babbling, and he asked Diggle to take control. When Dig gave him an evil eye, seeing he was making his way back to Felicity, he challenged him. "Oliver, don't. She's been through a lot, she needs to sleep."  
Oliver sighed. "Diggle, I just wanted to check on her."  
Dig shook his head in disbelief. "Oliver, you'd better get your head out of your ass, soon, before you lose her forever. I don't think she could take having her heart broken by you again. She loves you, I mean REALLY loves you. The girl is head over heels IN love with you."

A pained look plagued Oliver's face. He knew that sooner or later he'd have to tell his girl Wednesday the truth, that he loved and was in love with her more than he'd ever thought was humanly possible. Dig was right, he had broken her heart more times in the last couple years than anyone should ever have to endure in a lifetime, and there she was, still his shining light through the darkness. She never knew him any other way, never cared how he was before. She loved him here and now, despite and because of everything he was and would be. He had rubbed her face in every stupid fling he'd had since he'd been back from the island, not realizing until recently, just how much it hurt her. She had been willing to put her throat at the edge of Slade's blade without question to help him save the city, putting every ounce of love and trust into him. His Felicity.

Before he could protest Dig, Felicity began breathing erratically in her sleep, choking out Oliver's name. No doubt, a nightmare from the recent events plagued her, and it tore Oliver up. A tear slid down his cheek, as he gently shook her awake. "Felicity, I'm here. Wake up, you're having a nightmare." Felicity's eyes darted open, searching Oliver's face and before he could stop it, her lips were crashing on his in a desperate hunger.

Oliver couldn't stop her either. Her lips set his entire body on FIRE, and his heart beating so fast, he was sure it would burst out of his chest. Instead, he cupped her face, slowing down the kiss, and in turn, increasing the effect it had on them both. In this kiss, he had realized, that no matter what he had to do, he would fight for her forever.

He broke their kiss, and Felicity sighed in protest, but he hushed her with his calloused finger. "Diggle, find somewhere to land the plane, now." Dig nodded, and laughed at the same time. "By the way Oliver, it's about damned time."


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, they had landed in a beautiful coastline town, and before Dig even had time to shut the engine down, Oliver was dragging Felicity to a row of cottages. "Oliver, what are we doing?" Oliver sweetly smiled. "We need to talk, now, and no, it can't wait." An O had formed in her perfect pink lips, as he continued dragging her toward the main cottage. The elderly lady had insisted on giving them the honeymooner's cabin.

As they entered, Oliver made his way to the bathroom, and began running a bath. "Oliver, what on EARTH are you doing now?" Oliver looked at the floor, and whispered. "I need to wash away Slade's disgusting touch."  
Felicity looked shocked, but nodded, and as Oliver stood up, slowly undressing her, she didn't protest. When his fingers hooked around her lace thong and slid them down her body, she gasped, but Oliver ignored her and held out his hand to help her in the tub.

She welcomed the jasmine scented water, letting it ease her sore muscles and bruises from Slade Wilson's rough hands. Oliver pulled her ponytail holder from her blonde locks, cupping water to wet them. Slowly, he began to wash her hair, taking extra attention to massage every pressure point, relaxing her whole body. Felicity moaned. Oliver chuckled. "That good huh?" Felicity nodded, and sank deeper into the water, to rinse the shampoo from her hair. When she came back up she reached for Oliver's hand, and tugged him toward the water. "Join me, please."

Oliver took a cleansing breath, remembering that this was NOT about sex right now, commanding his "arrow" to stay put. He stood up, Felicity's eyes never leaving his body as he undressed and stepped out of his clothes. Felicity sharply inhaled, trying to cover her mouth and her surprise, not going un-noticed by Oliver. "WOW, you're, um, well gifted, which I totally anticipated, but I'm still not sure how you fit that thing in those tight leather pants every night. I mean..3...2..1."

Oliver sweetly smiled and slid in behind her, lathering up a sponge, starting with her neck, working his way across each shoulder blade, and down each arm. The goosebumps that covered his girl Wednesday's body did not slip by him. Felicity drew her knees to her chest and Oliver took this opportunity to slide the soapy sponge over every intimate part of her legs. When he reached the sweet spot between her thighs, Felicity sharply drew a breath and arched her back. "Oliver" she breathed in a choked whisper. He couldn't command his body to ignore it, and his already massive length grew with every ragged breath of the beautiful woman between his legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly Felicity stood up, dragging Oliver out of the tub with her. "Felicity, stop, we need to talk." He commanded and he turned her to face him. So he grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her. After he coaxed her to go into the bedroom and sit on the bed, he wrapped a towel around his hips. It was perfectly and loosely draped showing off every hardened muscle. Then, with another cleansing breath, he followed her and sat beside her.

He gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and whispered, "I'm sorry." Felicity sat up straight searching Oliver's eyes. "For what, exactly?" And for the first time in almost two years she heard her own babbling spewing from Oliver's mouth. "For everything Felicity. For ever dragging you into this shit, for ever pretending that you didn't effect me, for ever doubting how I felt about you, for putting you in danger, for breaking your heart over and over, for ever letting you believe for one minute that it was all a game to get Slade….Damnit Felicity, I LOVE YOU. I have loved you for quite some time and been too chicken shit to do anything about it. I can't push you away for any longer… I just.." His voice was shaky, tears, threatening to spill down his cheeks, and he was almost gasping for breath."

With that Felicity cut him off with her lips. Pulling back, she searched his face. "Oliver Jonas Queen, I love you. For everything that you were, for everything you've been through, for everything that you do, and for everything you will be."  
With those words the tears that threatened, now slid down his cheeks. She had never seen Oliver cry, only heard it when Tommy had died in his arms a year earlier, and it almost ripped her heart out. "Shhh," she whispered, as she stroked his tears away with her thumbs. "I'm here Oliver, I'm not going anywhere."

Oliver cupped her jaw and stared into her eyes for what felt like an eternity, before gently kissing her. It didn't take long for the kiss to intensify and deepen before they were both pulling back for air. Pulling Felicity's hair away from his neck, he began a trail of kisses along every inch, gently moving down to her collarbone, and back up to her face. His hands slowly unknotted her towel, and it fell around her hips, and with one hand behind her lower back he laid her onto the bed, hovering above her for a few moments, searching her face as if he expected her to change her mind. Felicity smiled. "Oh no you don't Oliver Queen. Finish what you started. I've only been dreaming, fantasizing and uh…never mind."

Oliver smirked, and in one swift motion had captured her left nipple in his mouth, sucking desperately, taunting it with his tongue, nipping the tip with his teeth. One keen off the bed and a low moan escaping from his Girl Wednesday's throat was all he needed to keep going.

He repositioned himself to be able to strum her other nipple in between his thumb and fore finger. Her breath was shallow and quick, her skin on fire beneath him, and her body begged for more. "Oli…ver." She moaned and moved her hand between her legs, desperate to find some friction where she needed it most.

Every ounce of her body was on fire and she was wet and throbbing already. He allowed her a few moments of rubbing her soft nub before pulling her hand away, licking her fingers, much to her surprise. "Mmmm, so sweet."

In one motion he was between her legs, hitching her calves over his shoulders. With one lick up her slit, she was shuddering, and he had to place a calloused hand on her stomach to keep her still. He made quick work of putting her bud in his mouth, sucking feverishly. Within thirty seconds he could tell she was close.

"O..Ol..Oli..Oh FUCK!" He released her from his mouth, and smirked again. "Not yet, baby. Not yet." Felicity frowned, pouting, until he slipped a finger in her, curling it to rub that delicious spot inside, flicking her bud with his tongue, gently at first, until he felt her already super tight walls start to flutter.

He fiercely began flicking and sucking, all the while rubbing her sweet spot from the inside. Her body bowed off the bed, and began shaking, the gutteral moan tearing through her throat, her walls clenching even tighter around his finger. "Ol..i..verrrr!"

He brought her down from orgasm slowly, removing his finger, and replacing it with his tongue to taste every sweet drop of her. "So fucking sweet Felicity."  
Still recovering from bliss, Felicity ordered him, "On your back, now, Mr. Queen."  
Oliver wasted no time in laying on the other side of the bed, his arousal already at it's breaking point. His sweet Felicity snaked on top of him, teasing her nipples across his hardened chest, kissing him, tasting her orgasm on his lips.

She worked her way across his chest, taking her time to kiss, lick, suck and bite on his nipples, something Oliver had hated in the past, but with Felicity, it only added to his already arousal. He was hard, so hard it fucking hurt, and he feared he would burst the moment her mouth touched his.. "Ahhh FUCK Fel-ic-ity!" She had her mouth around his tip, licking the arousal that was already dripping. Peering up, she smirked. "Who would have ever thought, so sweet."

She made quick work of slipping what she could of his thick 10 inches in her mouth, her hand caressing what she could not. Bobbing up and down, twirling her tongue around it, he started to feel his legs shake. "Shit." He cursed. She looked at him, concerned. "Too good, too close."

He grabbed her and flipped her over on her back, positioning himself at her core, gently trying to enter. As he pushed, she winced, and a wash of concern washed over his face. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Wait a minute….You have..(cleared his throat) before right?" Felicity shook her head. "What? You think I'm a.. God no, Oliver, let's just say, its been a while, years actually, and the previous, were lacking your…uh..3..2..1."

Oliver kissed her. "Flip over, on your knees, chest against the bed. You're not ready." Felicity did as she was instructed. She wasn't about to argue. Oliver slid one finger inside her tight core, then two, twisting and scissoring to help stretch her tight walls for his entrance. When he felt her relax, he inserted a third, and when she started to moan, he removed his fingers, and positioned himself again. He slid in between her folds, coating himself with her juices.

When the tip was in he could feel her tense up. He rubbed a hand along the small of her back. "Just breathe, baby." Felicity nodded, and he ever so gently pushed further, until half of his length was buried in her. "God, Felicity, you're so tight, so fucking tight." Felicity begged, "More, Oliver." When he had buried himself to the hilt, they were both gasping.

Felicity had never felt so full, so deliciously stretched, so complete. Oliver was big, no huge. His every bit of ten inches was almost as big around as a beer bottle, and she was still wondering how in the Hell he squeezed that thing inside his leather pants.

Felicity initiated moving first, she bucked against him, desperate to feel him moving inside of her. Oliver complied with grabbing her hips and gently sliding in and out of her, careful not to hurt her. He knew he was very well endowed, and god forbid he hurt the woman he loved more than life itself. Felicity was panting. "Faster, please, harder, more." It came out more of a strangled cry than a plea. It took all Oliver's composure not to cum the minute he was buried in her, let alone to give it to her the way she wanted, but he complied. Grabbing her hips tighter, so tight, he was afraid she would bruise, he increased his speed, and his thrust.

Felicity's walls had already started to flutter again, and she could feel the powerful pull of release crashing down on her. She reached between her legs and feverishly began working her bud, crying for Oliver to keep pounding. "Fel-ic-ity.. I don't know how much longer I can…" She screamed a strangled scream, and convulsed, her walls clenching around him, begging for his own release. "Oliver, cum…with..me…Oli.."

Hearing her beg for his release was all Oliver needed to let go, emptying himself deep within her. She milked him, with every clench of her walls, furthering his release, continuing to send his seed within her. He leaned down, kissing her back. "God, I Love You Felicity." Felicity was vibrating, "Mmmm Oliver. I Love You."

Oliver gently slid from within her, and laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Love You, Felicity. I don't think I've ever truly loved anyone 'till you. I can guarantee you I never will."

Felicity snuggled into his chest, kissing one of his many scars. "There's never been anyone but you Oliver." Within seconds they were both asleep, and for the first time in years, Oliver wasn't plagued with nightmares, only sweet dreams of a future with his Felicity.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver woke to the sunlight drifting in through the curtains, reaching over to find Felicity, he only felt a cold bed beside him. In a panic, he started screaming her name. "Felicity! FEL-IC-ITY! Felicity!" Out of no where, she appeared, dripping wet, with soapy hair, a towel half thrown around her. "Oliver, what's wrong? Are you Ok? What happened?" he rushed to her, crushing his arms around her. "I woke up and you were GONE. GONE Felicity." She began kissing his chest. "Not, gone, Oliver, taking a shower. You were sleeping so well, I didn't want to wake you. Come on, join me."

Oliver quickly discarded her towel, crumpling it on the floor, pulling her in the shower, closing the thick glass doors behind them. The water was still running, warm and inviting. Felicity began rinsing the shampoo from her hair, as Oliver trailed the soap that ran down her deliciously wet breasts, and nipples with his fingers. Felicity's breath caught in her throat, and was quick to rinse the rest of the shampoo from her golden locks. Oliver had already brought his mouth to one of her nipples, sucking gently, taunting the other with his hand. Felicity could already feel the heat rising in her core, begging to be filled by her love.

As Oliver released her nipple, he grabbed her hips, pressing her into the tile. She shifted, opening herself up to Oliver's already rock hard cock. He hitched her leg over his hip, and Felicity positioned him at her entrance. There was far less resistance this time, and soon he was fully enveloped by her. Time stood still for moments, neither of them moving, Oliver's head falling to her chest. In a strangled whisper, he sounded as if he was in tears. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you, and you're still here." Felicity lifted his head to meet hers. There were tears in his eyes. "Oliver look at me. I'm never going anywhere. I Love You." Oliver released the breath he'd been holding and began thrusting into her. In almost choked sobs, he cried to her. "Please…Don't…Ever…Leave…Me."

Felicity was more than crushed to see her hero, this tough man, hardened by the world's cruelty, finally breaking down, fully letting her in his heart, fully trusting her with it. She tilted his head once again to meet her own as their bodies collided over and over, never her eyes leaving his. When she began to feel Oliver's legs shake, she rotated her hips, giving ragged friction to her bud, and the sweet spot in her core. Their orgasm hit them both with such force, they almost lost their footing in the shower.

They took turns carefully washing each other, knowing their time there was coming to an end, finally making love one more time before meeting up with Dig to fly back to Starling City, or what was left of it.

When they met up with Dig at the plane, Oliver made it clear as to who was flying, and it wasn't going to be him. He had no intention of leaving Felicity's side the rest of the flight back. As they got settled, Oliver asked Dig once again. "So, what's the news about you and Lyla?" Felicity watched as her friend sighed, took a deep breath, and blurted it out at once. "Lyla's pregnant." Both Oliver and Felicity were in shock, but were happy for them both. The rest of the plain ride was silent with the exception of Oliver and Felicity's kissing.

Landing in Starling was shocking. Nearly everything had been destroyed by Slade's army. Oliver had no place to live. The mansion had been seized, Dig was living with Lyla, and Felicity was unsure if her apartment building was still standing. First thing was first, get Dig home to his wife. Then Felicity and Oliver made their way back to Felicity's apartment building, which was surprisingly unscathed.

"Oliver, you're staying with me, I hope you know that." Oliver grabbed her hand and gently squeezed. "I was hoping you'd ask. I'd rather not ever wake up again without you beside of me. That is if you're willing to carry this poor ex-billionaire vigilante until we get the company back." Felicity kissed him gently. "Physically, no. I think you'll be doing the carrying. Financially, I have enough saved back, to keep us comfortable for a while." With that, Oliver swept her up bridal style with Felicity squealing the entire time, into their apartment and into their bedroom. He had wasted enough of the last two years not being in her arms. He wasn't going to waste another second.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next several weeks, Oliver and Felicity spent every spare moment fighting to get QC back. Vigilante nights had been put on hold for a while, as Oliver's funds were still tied up in the re-acquisition. He refused Felicity's offer to use her own funds. It was bad enough that she was the one paying for everything already, and he made a silent vow to pay her back ten fold for every dime she had spent since he had lost his fortune. Dig had started working for ARGUS since Lyla refused to be put on maternity leave until it was absolutely necessary, to make sure she was safe and not putting herself or their unborn child in danger.

Felicity awoke to the sun peeking in through the curtains, Oliver tangled up in her, legs wrapped around her own. She desperately needed to use the bathroom, but dared not leave Oliver's arms while he was still asleep. Stroking her fingers through his dark blonde hair, she whispered. "Oliver, wake up. I really need to pee." She nudged him. "Ol-I-ver. Come on baby. Wake up." Felicity had never seen Oliver sleep so soundly as he had since he'd been staying with her. The nightmares he was once plagued with, had all but disappeared. "OLIVER." Finally he stirred, stretching his hands over her body. "Mmmm, stay in bed with me." Felicity gently removed his hand, sliding out of bed. "I'll be right back, urgent bladder matter to addend to first."

As Oliver stretched, he heard a thump coming from the bathroom. "Felicity?" No answer. "Felicity?!" Oliver jumped from the bed, running into the bathroom to find Felicity on the floor by the sink, blood seeping from a wound in her head, unconscious. "FELICITY!" Oliver ran to the bed, grabbed his phone from the nightstand, calling 911, returning to cradle her head in his lap until the ambulance arrived.

As the paramedics arrived, he picked her up, laying her on the stretcher. "I don't know what happened. One minute she was using the bathroom, the next, she was unconscious on the floor." Oliver held Felicity's hand the entire way to the hospital which was an agonizing 15 minutes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Come on baby, wake up. Come back to me."

Thirty minutes after their arrival at the hospital, Felicity was still unconscious. A CT scan had been performed, blood drawn, UA done, and still, she laid there. Oliver's head shot up, as a Doctor walked in the room. "Mr. Queen, I'm Miss Smoak's physician. There seems to be no trauma to her brain with the exception of a serious concussion. She should undoubtedly wake up soon. She and your baby will be fine Mr. Queen."

Oliver grabbed the doctor's hand, spinning him around to face him. "What did you say?" The doctor realized he'd just given him some surprising news. "I said baby, Mr. Queen. Congratulations. I will return as soon as Miss Smoak wakes to speak to her." With that he left Oliver alone in his thoughts. Oliver's head was spinning, as the doctor's words echoed over and over again in his head.

"How did this happen?" he mumbled to himself. Then with one of Felicity's trademark face palm's radiating from his own hand, he realized. That night, their first night, there hadn't been any thought to birth control, not until a week after they had come back to Starling City. They had soon realized that they broke more condoms than not, and Felicity had gotten on the pill, neither of them thinking for one minute that she was indeed, already carrying his child.

His hand splayed across Felicity's tiny abdomen. A baby. His baby. How on earth was he going to keep them both safe? Every scenario possible was running through his head, interrupted by a stirring Felicity.

"Oliver?" Felicity groaned. "What happened? Where AM I? How did I get here? Why does my damn head hurt?" Oliver stood up, leaning in to kiss her. "Felicity you passed out when you were in the bathroom." Felicity rubbed her bandaged head. "OW! Remind me not to do that again. That smarts." Felicity chuckled, and Oliver's serious face appeared and she frowned. "Oliver, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

Oliver couldn't look at her. How could he be so careless? To put not only her, but now his child in danger. He was The Arrow, a man forever destined to have everyone he loves be in harms way. Felicity touched his hand, and he looked in her eyes, tears threatening to spill once again. In a hoarse voice, he spoke. "You have a serious concussion, nothing else Felicity. The doctor wants to speak with you, I'm going to get him." With that he released her hand, to go get her doctor.

When they returned, Felicity was doubled over a bed pan, retching. Oliver hurried to her side to hold her head back, and offer her water. When she had finished, her doctor spoke. "Miss Smoak, there are some things we need to discuss. Your concussion was pretty serious, but you will be fine in a few days. The gash on your head required seven stitches, which will need to be taken out in about a week to ten days." Felicity nodded, and spoke. "So then nausea, from the concussion, right?"

The doctor shook his head. "Miss Smoak, when was your last cycle?" Felicity shrugged her shoulders. "Oliver, do you have my phone? It's in my calendar." Oliver handed her the phone and watched as she counted the weeks back, her eyes widening. "OMG. Ten weeks ago. Ten weeks! This is NOT happening. I'm on the pill. How did I not realize that it had been that long?"

The doctor explained that it takes at least a month for the pill to become effective, and if they hadn't used other means in that time, then it was ineffective. "Miss Smoak, I'd like to do an ultrasound, just to see how things are going." Oliver and Felicity nodded in unison, as the doctor came back with the machine. As he applied the gel, he slid the machine over her belly, and the whoosh whoosh whoosh of the heartbeat filled the room. "There." The doctor exclaimed. "There is your baby. Everything looks fine, but I'd like for you to set up an appointment with an O.B. before you leave." Oliver squeezed Felicity's hand as tears streamed down her face. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of their baby's beating heart, and a single tear slid down his cheek.

The doctor cleaned up Felicity's belly, and told her that he was going to get her discharge papers, along with setting her up with an O.B. for a consultation. Felicity turned her head and began sobbing. "Oliver, I'm sorry. I know you don't want this. I know we didn't plan this, and if you don't want to do this, I just want you to know, that I can do it alone, and I won't ask you for anything, but this is OUR baby, and I can't just…."

Oliver grabbed her hand and squeezed, forcing her to look at him. "Felicity, stop, okay? You're wrong. I do want this. I want you, I want everything. I know we didn't exactly plan this, but it happened. I love you, I love this baby. I would never ask you to…." Felicity grabbed him and pulled him close before he could even finish his sentence. "Oliver, I love you" Oliver slipped his free hand to her belly, drawing small circles over it with his fingers. "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve a family. But one thing's for certain, I will never stop trying to be the man you both deserve." 


	6. Chapter 6

Two months later, they were still in the process of regaining control of QC. As the morning light filtered through the curtains, Felicity lay curled into Oliver's body. He couldn't control his hands that were constantly rubbing the small mound that formed in Felicity's belly over the last few weeks. At first faint, but now, a very obvious mound in which he loved to touch. Felicity's voice made him jump. "Morning." Olive smiled. "Morning to you too. Sorry if I woke you up, I didn't mean to, I just..I just can't help but touch your belly every chance I get." Felicity smiled and pulled Oliver into her, delicately pressing her lips to his. "You know, now that this morning sickness shit is gone, well I don't know why they even call it morning sickness when you're sick all day long. I mean, I couldn't even stand the smell of coffee without retching." Oliver cleared his throat. "Never mind, just kiss me."

Oliver complied, wrapping his body around hers, stealing kisses along her jaw, down her neck, gently taunting her nipples. Her breasts were full and swollen, and he couldn't get enough. Felicity's breath hitched in her throat, goose bumps covering her body. Every nerve ending was super sensitive now that she was pregnant. He crawled on top of her, careful to support his weight, trailing the kisses lower, until he reached the swollen mound on her belly. Kissing every inch of it, he whispered. "I love you little one." Tears sprang to Felicity's eyes, and just as they were about to fall, Oliver had settled into the flesh between her legs, and she gasped. Oliver sucked her swollen bud into his mouth, toying every nerve with his tongue. "Ol..i..ver.."

He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue when she was in bliss. Slipping two fingers into her core, he curled them and stroked that delicious spot inside, sending her body bowing off the bed. Her breath was ragged, and she was close. Her legs were shaking, and he could feel her walls flutter around his fingers. "So…close.." she cried. When he slipped his pinky into her forbidden core, she cried out, clenching around his fingers, her body quaking. He never stilled his movements, determined to prolong her ecstasy for as long as possible. She continued to clench and quiver, screaming his name.

Suddenly Felicity, sat up, demanding him to lay back. He did, rolling her with him. She positioned herself just above his swollen cock, slipping it between her folds, coating it with her juices. Slowly, she pushed him inside her, causing Oliver to gasp. When she was completely filled by him, she sat atop him for a few moments. Oliver grabbed her hips, his thumbs caressing her mound, as she began to ride him. As she drove her hips back and forth, Oliver slammed into her from below, over and over until her nails were digging crescent shaped wounds into his chest. Felicity bucked harder and faster as her orgasm approached, and with one final drive from Oliver's hips, she crashed around him, his own orgasm following quickly.

Felicity stilled, a concerned look on her face, Oliver's serious face soon following. "Felicity, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Felicity shook her head, and grabbed his hand, placing it on her growing mound. "Oliver, can you feel it? The baby's moving." Oliver stilled, concentrating, when suddenly he felt the small movement under Felicity's tight skin. "OMG, there it was..wow!" Felicity's smile widened. "I know, right? It makes it so real. I can't believe I'm eighteen weeks today."

When the baby finally stilled, Felicity crawled into Oliver's arms, laying her head on his scarred chest. "Oliver, we have an ultrasound tomorrow." Oliver nodded. "Well, the O.B. told me she might be able to see the sex of the baby, and I don't know whether or not I want to know, I mean, I do, and I don't. Everything about us, this pregnancy, was a total surprise, and I'd kinda like one more surprise, but if you want to know, then…" Felicity was hushed by Oliver's hand rubbing over her growing belly. "Felicity, whatever you decide, I'll be fine with. I'd kinda like it to be a surprise too."

Felicity nuzzled into his chest further, drifting back to sleep. Oliver's lips pressed into her hair, soon following her.

The next day, Felicity was lying on a hospital bed, waiting for her ultrasound. Oliver could tell she was nervous. "Felicity, relax, everything will be fine." She nodded, and took a deep breath, as the doctor and the ultrasound tech came in. Some minutes later, the wand was moving around on her belly, and they both watched the screen. Tears sprang to Felicity's eyes as she saw her baby moving inside of her. Oliver's hand squeezed Felicity's. The ultrasound tech's voice brought them both out of their trance. "Everything looks great Miss Smoak. The baby is developing right on schedule. Do you want to know the sex?" Both Oliver and Felicity answered in unison. "NO." The tech nodded. "Okay then, I'm going to take some stills and print them off for you guys, then Felicity can use the restroom, and you guys are done."

Later that day, they met up with Dig and Lyla for Dinner. As hugs were exchanged, Dig finally understood why he hadn't seen his friends as of late. Her growing belly pressed into him, he pulled back, a surprised look on his face. "Felicity?" Oliver smiled. "Eighteen weeks Diggle. We wanted to wait to tell you and Lyla until we knew everything was okay." Dig smiled. "Well, congratulations you two. I can't believe I'm going to be an Uncle, AND a daddy within a couple months of each other." Lyla pulled Felicity in for a hug, her almost seven month belly crashing into Felicity's. As she did, Dig and Lyla's baby kicked against her mound. "Wow", exclaimed Felicity. I think these two are going to take after their daddy's."


	7. Chapter 7

Four months later, they had finally taken back control of QC. Lyla and Dig had welcomed their baby girl into the world and Oliver and Felicity were spending a lot of time at their place being aunty and uncle. As Lyla took Summer from Felicity's arms, she spoke. "So, two more weeks, right? I bet you can't wait." Felicity nodded, lifting up the bottom of her shirt. "Yeah, there's not much more room to move around in there. Look." As she pointed to her belly, they could all see the baby's foot kicking her stomach. Oliver and Dig both put their hand on Felicity's belly, feeling the baby kick beneath their hands. "Oliver, I think this one is most definitely going to be like his daddy." Oliver laughed. "His? Dig? How are you so sure?" Dig smiled. "Don't know, Oliver, but Summer never seemed to kick that hard while Lyla was pregnant, but then again, this baby is a Smoak Queen, and if it's even half as stubborn as the two of you.." They all broke out in laughter.

Felicity yawned. "Oliver, are you ready to go home? I'm really tired. Sorry Dig, not that you guys aren't great company, I just…" Lyla grabbed her hand. "I know honey, believe me. It's fine. We'll see you guys in a couple of days." Oliver helped Felicity to her feet, and she began to walk out the door. "Felicity I'll be right behind you, I'm gonna talk to Dig for a minute, okay?" As he handed her the keys, felicity kissed him. "Fine, but don't expect me not to be asleep by the time you get down there." She walked down the steps, carefully, to the car.

Just as she unlocked it and opened the door, a hand slammed over her mouth, and over her belly, dragging her away to a black van. As she was thrown inside, she cried as they tied her hands behind her back, and her feet together. "Please, no. Please let me go. Please don't hurt my baby." She felt an eerily familiar ghost up her arm and play with her hair. "Oh my pretty Felicity. Won't it destroy Oliver when he finds out I have you both." Felicity shook her head. "NO! It can't be you! I watched you die. I watched him put three arrows into your chest." The Count toyed with her hair. "Someone else had other plans for me darling."

As Oliver approached the car, he knew something was wrong, and he flew back up the steps screaming Dig's name as he went. Dig jerked open the door to see a very worried Oliver in front of him. "Dig, someone took her. The car door was open, and her purse was on the ground." Dig instructed Lyla to stay with Summer and to keep the doors and windows locked tight, promising that he'd call her with any updates. As he spoke those final words he and Oliver were already back to the car, searching for any clues as to who took her or where they had her. Oliver knew she kept her phone in her back pocket. "Dig can you pull up on your phone that tracking software Felicity installed? She has her phone on her."

As Oliver impatiently paced back and forth, Dig pulled up Felicity's whereabouts. "Oliver they have her at QC, in your office." They jumped in Diggle's car and raced to QC, Oliver in full on ARROW mode. His face was stern. He was pissed.

Felicity looked around her to find herself in Oliver's office, tied to his office chair. As the Count spoke, she felt a sharp pain radiate though her stomach. No, no, no. not now she thought. She fought to hide the pain from the sick sadistic bastard that held her captive. "Oliver should be here soon my dear. I can't wait to see his face once he realizes that I'm still alive. That not only do I have his precious Felicity, but his unborn child too."

Felicity shuddered as the Count held up a familiar double syringe to her throat. "Maybe I should go ahead and just do it, let him find you both dead when he arrives." Another crippling pain shot through her belly, and she closed her eyes, desperate to hide the fact that she was now in labor from the Count. "Please, just let me go. Please don't hurt my baby." The Count tsked her, as he moved the syringe from her throat to her protruding belly. "Oh my dear, this is Oliver Queen's baby. The man responsible to destroying my empire. The man who put three arrows in my chest and left me to fall from this very room."

As Oliver and Dig pulled up to QC, Oliver pulled his bow from the back seat. "Dig, we make sure he's dead this time, even if I have to sever that fucker's head, are we clear?" Dig nodded. "We'll get them back Oliver, I promise."

As they snuck into Oliver's office, they were both shocked to see the face of the man responsible for abducting a very pregnant Felicity. "The Count." Oliver whispered. "How? I put three arrows in him and watched him fall to his death." He watched as the Count held the syringe to Felicity's belly, her eyes squeezed shut, begging him to release her, bow drawn, ready to release an arrow.

The Count suddenly lifted Felicity's shirt, exposing her very pregnant belly. "Maybe I should just kill the baby first." Felicity screamed. "Nooooo!" The Count jammed the syringe into her belly, just as Oliver released an arrow, sending it straight through the Count's throat, exiting the other side. As he fell to the ground, Dig rushed over, emptying his 45's nine round clip into his head. Oliver ran to Felicity, who was screaming, the un-plunged syringe sticking out of her belly, unsure of whether to pull it out or not. "Oliver, get it out of me!" Oliver slowly pulled the syringe from her belly while Diggle cut her restraints. Felicity groaned, hands covering her belly, her breathing erratic. "Felicity, you're okay. He's dead this time."

Diggle shook his head. "Oliver, I don't think it's that. Look." Oliver could see every muscle ripple in Felicity's belly as she groaned louder. "Oh God! Felicity, hold on. We're gonna get you to the hospital." As he helped her up from the chair, she doubled over in excruciating pain. "Oliver, I don't think I have that much time. Get me to the back of your office." Oliver had put a small bed in the back room of his office a few weeks ago for Felicity to nap on, since she refused to stay home during the first few weeks of re-acquiring QC. He picked her up, rushing her to the bed, gently lying her down, as another contraction crippled her, making her curl up into a ball. "Breathe Felicity, just like they taught you in child birthing class. I'm calling an ambulance now." Diggle exclaimed, as he rushed out of the room.

Felicity struggled to get up from the bed, even with Oliver's help. "Pants…OFF….NOW!" She screamed. As she grabbed the waist of her jeans, shoving them over her hips, her panties were with them, and Oliver pulled them down to her feet so she could step out of them. She collapsed back onto the bed in agony, her feet planted, her knees apart. "Oliver, they're not going to make it here in time."

As Dig entered the room, he cursed. "Shit! Oliver, they're about twenty minutes out, and from the looks of her, it's going to be too late." He rushed to Felicity. "Breathe Felicity. Try not to push. The ambulance is on it's way." Felicity groaned, forced her back off the bed, and started grunting. "Dig-I-can't-I have-to-puuuush…" Oliver looked to Dig. "Dig, I don't know what to do." Dig sat between Felicity's legs. "Oliver, I had to take an O.B. rotation when I trained as a medic. We can do this. Get behind her, support her back." Oliver did as instructed, holding Felicity's hands, as Dig put a pillow under her behind.

Felicity began pushing again moments later, her whole body shaking. Dig pushed her knees further apart to help open her hips. "Felicity, you're doing good. Keep pushing, but when I tell you to, you have to stop. I know it's going to be hard, but you'll have to pant when I tell you to stop, okay?" Felicity nodded, her grip on Oliver's hands near crushing.

With the next push, Dig could see the top of the baby's head, Felicity's tight core bulging. "Felicity stop pushing. You're going to tear." Felicity did her best to pant, while screaming. "Fuck Oliver! It burns! Help me!" Oliver whispered in her ear. "Breathe baby, you're doing great. Just breathe. Listen to my voice." Felicity nodded. Dig slowly stretched her opening around the top of the baby's head, earning some screams from poor Felicity. Dig put pressure where it was needed to ease the baby's head through. "Little pushes, Felicity." Felicity gripped Oliver's hand and pushed, gently at first, but when she felt the baby's head out, she pushed harder.  
She was instantly scolded by Dig. "Felicity. Stop pushing damn it. Give the baby a minute to turn, then you can push." Felicity moaned in disappointment as another contraction rippled through her body, she fought the urge to push. "Dig, Please!" She turned to Oliver, who felt completely helpless. "Oliver, Please!" Oliver hushed her. "Just a few more moments Felicity, hold on."

After what seemed like an eternity for Felicity, Dig gave her the go ahead. "Okay Felicity, PUSH!" Her body took over, as a gutteral groan tore through her throat, and Oliver watched as one shoulder came into view, then the other. "Keep pushing Felicity, you're almost there baby." Oliver cried. With every ounce of strength Felicity could muster, she pushed with everything she had left. Slowly, the baby slipped free from her body, and she dropped to the bed, exhausted, and trying to catch her breath. Oliver rushed to her side. "You did it baby, you did it." Dig worked for a few moments to free the newborn from his cord, before the sound of a high pitched scream echoed through the room. He handed the baby to Felicity. "Looks like Uncle Dig was right. It's a boy." Oliver and Felicity's tears streamed down their faces as they held and watched their son. Dig went to work finishing up on Felicity.

Felicity looked to Oliver, who's eyes were red and puffy from tears. "Oliver, what do you think about Thomas Robert Jonas Queen?" Oliver smiled. "Two middle names?" Felicity chuckled. "Why not? I think it suites him." Dig approached, and sat down beside them both, kissing Felicity's hair. "Absolutely. Welcome to the world little buddy." Oliver took Thomas from Felicity, checking him over, searching for needle marks, but somehow, the Count's syringe hadn't penetrated his little body. "Thank God," Oliver whispered. They all looked up, when they heard the commotion of EMT's entering the office. "I'll go get them," Dig whispered.

The EMT's loaded Felicity and Thomas onto the stretcher, Oliver following closely. As they were leaving, Quentin Lance was coming through the door. "Does someone mind telling me what the Hell happened here?" Dig grabbed his shoulder. "I'll tell you everything. But, promise me Lance, the coroners take him straight to the crematory. I'll ride along to make sure this bastard is good and dead this time. I won't allow him to come after any of us ever again." Lance agreed, and listened as Diggle told him everything that had transpired that afternoon. "Lance, if we would have been just a few seconds later, he would have emptied that syringe into Felicity, killing both her, and Thomas. Oliver and I had no choice." Lance was in agreement. "Thank goodness they're both okay. Did you say Thomas? They named him after Tommy?" Diggle nodded. "Actually his name is Thomas Robert Jonas Queen. If you don't mind, I'm going to call Lyla so that she can go to the hospital to be with Oliver and Felicity while we cremate the Count." 


	8. Chapter 8

As Dig and Lance watched the flames ignite to cremate the Count, Felicity and Oliver were settling into their room in the maternity wing. The nurses had just came back with Thomas, handing him back to Felicity. "Big boy you've got there." The nurse exclaimed. "Eight pounds 7 ounces. 22 inches long. He's healthy…and strong…and hungry. Have you decided whether or not you're going to breastfeed or should I get him a bottle ready?" Felicity looked at Oliver, who smiled. "I think I'm going to try to nurse him."

Felicity lowered her gown, exposing her full breasts, and held Thomas to it. He immediately latched on and began to suckle. "Wow!" Felicity remarked. "Strong is right!" Oliver smirked and whispered in Felicity's ear. "Just like his daddy." The nurse, feeling confident that Felicity was doing okay, decided to head out. "Miss Smoak, if you need anything, ring the buzzer for me. Normally girls take a little more coaxing, but the way he took to it, well, let's just say, it must be a boy thing."

After twenty minutes of nursing, Thomas released and fell asleep. Oliver insisted on taking his son to burp him. After a few minutes, Thomas finally released a small burp, and Oliver looked over to find Felicity snoring softly. She was exhausted. Not every day are you kid knapped, your life and your child's life threatened, and give birth in the back of an office, but she did it. They were both unscathed. Both safe. He whispered a vow into his newborn son's ear. "I promise you Tommy, I will die before I let anyone hurt you or your mommy again." He sat, memorizing every detail of his son, his blonde hair, Felicity's ears, his innocent blue eyes, every finger and toe.

Lyla knocked on the door. "John called me. My God, are they both okay?" Oliver nodded toward his sleeping love. "Lyla, I don't know what would have happened if Dig wasn't there. He was so calm. He totally held his cool while he delivered Thomas. It all happened so fast. One minute we're destroying the Count, and ten minutes later she was pushing." Lyla laughed. "I wish it had been that quick for me. I spent twelve agonizing hours in labor with Summer."

Oliver sighed. "Lyla, the doctors think she was in labor since this morning, but the contractions weren't strong enough for her to really feel. Well, that is until the Count took her, and all the adrenaline pumping through them both kicked everything into high gear." Lyla sighed. "John said that he and Lance are making sure the Count can't come back again. They're at the crematory as we speak." Oliver grimaced. "Good. In fact, I hope he was still somewhat alive when the flames consumed him."

Within two days, Felicity and Thomas were being released from the hospital. Luckily, it gave Dig and Lyla just enough time to finish setting up the nursery in Felicity's apartment. When they came home, Dig and Lyla were waiting for them, dinner cooked, and waiting. Lyla took Thomas from Felicity. "Here, you two sit down and eat, I'll take my nephew for a while. Don't worry, if he gets hungry, I'll bring him back." They ate the delicious dinner that Dig and Lyla had prepared and watched as they took turns holding their nephew. Everything was perfect. Both couples had their children, QC was Oliver's once again, the Count was dead for good, and life was good.

Oliver got up and walked to Felicity's side of the table, fiddling with his hands behind his back, looking nervous. "Oliver, what's wrong?" Oliver cleared his throat.  
"Felicity Megan Smoak, you were my light when I was being swallowed in darkness. You have loved me for everything I was and can be. You and Thomas have made my life complete. I can't imagine my life without you in it." He bent down on one knee, pulling a beautiful 3 carat princess cut diamond ring from behind his back. "Please, Please, say you'll marry me." Felicity bent down, capturing Oliver's quivering lips in hers. "Oliver Jonas Queen, of course I'll marry you!" As he slipped the ring on her finger, Lyla and Dig cheered in the background, running up to them both to congratulate them. Dig smacked Oliver on the back. "Once again man, bout damned time." Oliver laughed, "Well, Diggle, better late than never."


	9. Chapter 9

Eight months later.

Felicity and Oliver had since sold the Queen mansion and moved into a quiet house with a few acres of land. They were just on the outskirts of Starling city. Oliver hung up his hood for the time being. Everything was quiet. Everything was perfect.

Thomas was already starting to walk which wasn't surprising considering he's the Arrow's son.

Felicity opened her eyes, finding it was only five in the morning, and Oliver's body entangled in hers, his massive erection pressing into her hip. She sighed. "Oliver, how long have you been awake and like...that?" Oliver captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, muttering under his breath. "Mmm, a while now."

He resumed his assault on her nipple, sliding his hand between Felicity's thighs, teasing her center. Her body bowed off the bed, pushing her nipple further into his mouth. Her nipples were quite larger and more sensitive since she'd nursed Thomas and he knew it, using it to his advantage.

"Mmmm, Oliver. More. " Releasing her nipple, he peered up at her. "I think I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

Felicity, now wide eyed, and sitting up in bed, shoves against his chest. "Oliver Jonas Queen...you do, and I'll put one of your own arrows in you. I swear to everything..."

She instantly clamped her rambling mouth shut as Oliver's assault on her nipple resumed and the toying with the valley between her legs suddenly became active again.

Slipping his finger between her folds, he could feel just how ready his soon to be wife had instantly become. When he slid two fingers into her core, her breathing hitched. When he added a second, and began rubbing every nerve that set her on fire, her breathing ceased altogether. Her knuckles were white, gripping his short hair tight.

Within seconds, her body shook violently, and her walls cinched around his fingers. Oliver had noticed she had bit her lip to the point it was bleeding, all to keep from waking their sleeping son.

He brought her down slowly, simultaneously bringing her to the edge of insanity once again, before sliding his fingers from her core. She whimpered at the loss, but Oliver soon replaced them with his painful erection.

He slid into her deliciously, claiming her battered lips with his own. He pumped feverishly, his balls aching for release. The second her walls began to clench, he was done for.

Still inside her, relishing in the aftershocks of her orgasm, he was already rock hard again. Smirking at Felicity, he flipped them over, grabbing her hips, coaxing her to move, and when she did, he had never been more grateful.

As her nails dug into the flesh of his abs for dear life, her body clenched around him once more. He drove into her from beneath, eyes screwed shut, until he had emptied himself deep inside her once more.

Exhausted, Felicity collapsed onto his chest. Her blonde locks fanning around him. "Jesus, Oliver."

She hitched her legs up and slid over beside of him. As she did, she could feel the aftermath of his bliss running from her core. Wide eyed and startled, she punched him hard. Oliver looked stunned. "Felicity, what the fuck?"

Jumping off the bed, Felicity walked to the bathroom. As she did, she spun around, her eyes fierce and her words venomous. "You know exactly what the FUCK that was for Oliver. You KNOW that I'm still on antibiotics and you KNOW that you were supposed to keep that..." She waved her hands in the direction of his cock, "...thing...covered up until I start my next pack of pills."

Trying to look innocent, Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry baby, I got carried away. I forgot, okay?"

"Bullshit Oliver. I know damn well you want another baby, and you know damn well that I don't wanna look like a beached whale when we get married in six months."

With that, she slammed the bathroom door and locked it.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later...

Oliver could hear Felicity retching violently in the bathroom. Sitting Tommy in his playpen, he rushed to the bathroom. Gently pulling her hair back, and securing it with a hair tie, he crouched beside her.

"Goddamnit Felicity, if I would have known the morning sickness was going to be this bad, I would have been a little more diligent in putting a fucking condom on. Fuck, you can't even keep a cup of tea down."

Groaning, she tried to reach up to flush away her fourth wasted cup of tea that morning, but failed miserably. She was exhausted. With one hand rubbing circles on the small of her back, he reached up and flushed for her with the other.

"I'm calling the doctor. This isn't normal. You've already lost about ten pounds that you can't afford to lose. I can't watch this any longer."

Barely lifting her head up, she pleaded with Oliver. "Please, no. Just bed. It's fine. I'm fine. Just...no more tea...ever."

Gently laying her in bed, he caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Felicity nuzzled into his touch. "Oliver, I know you did it intentionally. I'm not mad. Well, kind of. Still, I wish you would have given me a little heads up before you tried and succeeded to knock me up...again." She sighed and closed her eyes. "You better know how much I love you. Not get out and let me try to sleep this off."

Oliver was in shock. She knew? And she wasn't threatening him with one of his own arrows? This is bad, really bad. "I'm calling your O.B., you can be pissed off, I don't really give a shit at this point. But something isn't right. I can just feel it."

Felicity shooed him away. "Whatever Oliver. Just go. Let me..(yawn)..sleep." Oliver narrowed his eyes, grabbed his phone, and dialed Felicity's doctor.

When the conversation was done, he whispered to Felicity. "You have a couple hours to sleep. Then we have to drop Tommy at Dig's and be there at 1:00." Felicity peeked one eye open. "Uh huh. Love you."

Kissing her forehead, he whispered back. "I don't know why after what I did, but, I love you too."

A few hours later...

After having several tubes of blood drawn, they sat, waiting for the results as the doctor came in. "Well, Miss Smoak, you're definitely pregnant. But with the dates you gave me should put you around seven weeks. Problem is, well, you're hormone levels are WAY higher than anyone should be at that stage, hence the severe morning sickness, well unless.."

Oliver interjected. "Doctor, you're babbling. Get to the point. What's wrong?" The doctor looked confused. "Mr. Queen, nothing is wrong per say. She's either further along than either of you thought, or...well...it's multiples."

Oliver turned white as a ghost, as Felicity ran to the trash can, dry heaving violently. Now, normally he would have rushed to her aid, but he was glued in his seat, utter fear debilitating him. As the doctor fetched a wet cloth and a cup of water for Felicity, Oliver finally joined her side to help her back on the table.

The doctor walked to the door. "I'm going to let you two process this for a minute while I grab the ultrasound machine to see what we've got going on. I'll be back in a jiffy."

The second the door shut, Felicity glared at Oliver, who was clearly still in shock. "Oliver Queen, I swear to God, if there is more than ONE baby in here," she prodded her belly, "I will sick Dig on you. And if he doesn't kill you, I just might."

Oliver sunk his face in his hands, murmuring a semi-silent prayer to whoever was listening that she was just further along that what she thought. The wrath of Felicity was bad enough, pregnant Felicity was going to kill him for sure.


	11. Chapter 11

As the doctor studied the ultrasound machine, Felicity had her forearm covering her eyes. She couldn't look. She already knew what the prognosis was going to be.

The hitch in Oliver's breath told her she was right. "Oh God." He breathed. Felicity peeked from under her arm. "How many Oliver?" He just stared at her, refusing to speak. "Ol-i-ver... How.. Many?"

The doctor took it as his duty to respond. "Miss Smoak, uh, if you could look at the monitor." She raised her head up, peering at the monitor while the doctor pointed to three very distinct dots on the screen.

"Three? THREE BABIES? Oh my God. No. There's some sort of mistake. One's a shadow. Maybe two. Please tell me that at least one of those is JUST a shadow." She looked to Oliver who was pale and quiet. "You sir, are a dead man."

"Miss Smoak," the doctor whispered, "there are precautions and risks associated with multiples. Especially for triplets and especially for someone with your small bone structure. I'll set up an appointment in a few weeks to further discuss it, and if the nausea doesn't lessen by then, we're going to get you on some anti-nausea meds. If it gets any worse before then, call me."

As they left the office, Felicity was stomping to the car, followed by a sheepish Oliver Queen. The man who survived on an island, the man who was the notorious vigilante, the man who killed to save her, was... scared... shitless.

They approached the car, Oliver's head hung low, frightened, ashamed. Helping Felicity in the car, he noticed a single tear fall from her face. "Oliver, I'm scared. Three babies. Three. What if something happens? What if I'm not strong enough to carry them and God forbid I.."

"Felicity, stop. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. We will get through this, no matter what happens. Okay? I love you. I don't in any way deserve you, and I fucked up...again, and I swear, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Cupping his face, she whispered. "I'm going to be huge. There's no way I'm going to fit into my wedding dress. You know that right?" Claiming her lips with his own, he left her breathless before he suddenly pulled away. "Then we get married next week."

"What? No. We still haven't found Thea or Roy, Sarah's still off who knows where and Laurel's going to freak if we abandon all of her wedding plans."

"We don't have to abandon them, Felicity, just set everything up for next week. I'm tired of waiting for you to be my wife. If I had it my way, we would have been married the day after I proposed. I'll call Laurel, tell her what's going on, and that she has exactly one week to pull this off."

Entering into Dig and Lyla's house to pick up Tommy, Felicity ran to the kitchen sink. There was no way she was going to make it down the hall to the bathroom.

Gripping the counter, knuckles white, Felicity's body tried desperately to purge itself of what was left of her morning tea. Quirking an eyebrow at Oliver, Dig cleared his throat. "Uh, guys, is there something we need to know? Something that's not going to be left unsaid like it was the last time?"

Oliver searched the floor, looking anywhere but Dig. Felicity rinsed her mouth, and the sink before her cheeks were flushed. "Sorry guys...about the...there was no way I was going to make it to the bathroom in time...actually, I'm surprised I even made it to the sink.." She clutched her stomach in response to the churning once more. "Oh, God, is that salmon I smell?"

Clutching the sink once again, she resorted to deep breaths from her mouth. Lyla placed a hand on her back, rubbing small circles to comfort her. "How far along are you Felicity?" Oliver's eyes shot to Lyla. "Oh come on, Oliver, I know morning sickness when I see it."

Muttering under her breath, Felicity answered. "Seven weeks. But that's not even remotely the problem here. Ask Sir Knocked-me-up over there."

As Oliver explained, Dig was silent. Lyla gasped. "Three. Three? They're sure?" Oliver nodded when Dig spoke up. "So how many arrows do I need to put in him Felicity?" Her small response was holding up 3 fingers.

"Shit." Cursed Oliver. "I'm hiding all weapons from both of you until she decides that she no longer wants to kill me."


End file.
